


Nemo me impune Uicessit

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Series: Dragon [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Прошлое Англии. Его отношения с Францией и Шотландией.Основано на реальный исторических событиях (лол, но правда - ибо такой канон).





	Nemo me impune Uicessit

**Author's Note:**

> Зверек-обоснуй: В начале 1290-х он деятельно занимался подготовкой нового похода, а в 1305 грезил о том, чтобы в ходе такого святого предприятия окончить свою жизнь. Однако после 1272 у него хватало и других забот. Чтобы сохранить власть над Гасконью, Эдуарду постоянно приходилось хлопотать при французском дворе, а в 1294–1298 между ним и Францией шла открытая война за Гасконь. В результате войны и дипломатических усилий ее статус все же остался прежним. На самих Британских островах Эдуарду удалось в 1276–1283 добиться окончательного покорения Уэльса. В период 1289–1307 он стремился также покорить Шотландию, вначале задумав женить сына на Маргарите Норвежской, наследнице шотландской короны, затем посадив на шотландский трон Джона Балиола как своего ленника, а после 1296 – путем прямого захвата страны. В 1296 Эдуард одержал над шотландцами победу и даже перевез из Скона в Вестминстер священный камень, на котором короновались шотландские короли. Но шотландцы не смирились с поражением. Вначале Уильям Уоллес, а за ним Роберт Брюс бросили вызов завоевателям.  
> Война с Шотландией продолжалась. В 1307 году Роберт Брюс собрал большое войско, и Эдуард со своей армией двинулся на север, желая раз и навсегда покончить со смутьянами. К тому времени королю уже стукнуло шестьдесят восемь лет, здоровье его было подорвано, и 7 июля 1307 года он скончался в местечке Бург-он-Сэнд, неподалеку от шотландской границы. Говорят, его последним желанием было, чтобы сын продолжил его борьбу с шотландцами.

Артур откровенно скучал, гоняя носком сапога попавший под ноги камушек. В последнее время он почти ненавидел французский двор из-за того, что его король довольно часто уезжал туда, как когда-то, когда нужно было сохранить власть над Гасконьей. На юношеском лице проступило почти брезгливое выражение, при воспоминании о приснопамятной земле, которую они с Францией тянули друг к дружке, словно маленькие дети, не поделившие занятную игрушку. Киркланд тяжело вздохнул, мазнув взглядом по цветущему неподалеку кусту чертополоха, продолжая свои размышления. Новый король, в принципе, начиная с самого своего воцарения, довольно часто разъезжал по разным странам, налаживая отношения, оставляя молодого Англию на попечение баронам.  
Уэльс все еще с ним не разговаривал, дуясь на «враньё» его короля*. Артур, в ответ на это, лишь огрызался, ведь наследник, в самом деле, не знал ни нормандского, ни саксонского языков, как и требовал договор, а о том, чтобы будущий король Уэльса знал валлийский, речи не было. То, что подразумевается, на бумаге не пишут. Этому его научил Эдвард.  
Нынешний король, в принципе, был невероятной комбинацией храброго война и расчетливого политика. Именно из-за первого качества, Артур его и недолюбливал, ведь Эдуард большую часть времени предпочитал проводить с рядовыми солдатами, не все из которых понимали, кем являлся смешной парнишка с густыми бровями, вечно ошивающийся возле их короля. Над этим фактом не раз издевался Шотландия, умудряющийся появляться на горизонте в самый неожиданный момент, словно черный дракон, до поры до времени скрывающийся в темноте своей пещеры.  
Фыркнув себе под нос, Артур направился в сторону замка. Собираться в дорогу. На Шотландию.  
Заметив в траве странный блеск, парнишка кинулся к нему, но тут же разочарованно замер. То, что он принял за блеск крылышка феи, на деле оказалось зеркальцем какой-то растерянной дамы. В последнее время он очень сильно тосковал по своим волшебным друзьям, но все еще не разрешал им навещать его, и сам не ходил к ним. Скотт тоже мог видеть их.  
В последний раз он сломал крыло пикси. До этого едва не забрал от него единорога – спасло лишь то, что волшебный конь сам не захотел уйти с шотландцем.  
У них и раньше были не самые дружеские отношения, а с тех пор, как его король вбил себе в голову завоевать Шотландию, отношения испортились окончательно. Казалось, Скотт пытался насолить младшему братцу всеми доступными методами, и, надо сказать, у него это довольно хорошо получалось.  
Все могло быть иначе, если бы король все же остановился на том, чтобы женить своего сына на Маргарите Норвежской. Или если бы ленник короля не отказался от присяги на волне патриотического восстания. Но Артуру, как обычно, не слишком везло…

***  
Заливистый смех мужицких глоток сотрясал не слишком толстые стены постоялого двора.  
Толпа уже испробовавших местную брагу воинов сгрудилась вокруг своего командира, празднуя переход на их сторону части шотландских баронов. Роберт Брюс, провозгласивший себя королем Шотландии, с улыбкой глядел на маленький огненный вихрь, носившийся среди его людей. Шустрый и наглый, рыжий парнишка ему определенно нравился. Прикрикнув и приветственно махнув кружкой с брагой, Роберт подозвал к себе Скотта. В изумрудных глазах читался вызов, а многочисленные царапины и ушибы, на которые тот почти не обращал внимания, доказывали лишь, что в парнишке жил истинный дух шотландцев.  
Приказав вручить юноше ту же порцию напитка, что и всем остальным, король поднял свой кубок, решив произнести торжественную речь, которую, говоря откровенно, юный шотландец почти не слушал, уловив лишь то, что он хотел услышать, громко произнеся, после речи короля, то, что в скорости было подхвачено всеми:  
— Nemo me impune Uicessit!**

***  
Страх.  
То чувство, что мелкими паучьими лапками скользит по коже, оплетая своими сетями, заставляя терять разом, в панике извиваясь, наподобие пойманной совой мыши.  
Именно оно преследовало по пятам покачивающегося на крупе коня Артура, с силой вцепившегося в луку седла. Он не хотел видеть Скотта. Не желал видеть направленной на него издевательской усмешки. Он многого добился за эти жалкие пару десятилетий, но он прекрасно знал, что для шотландца это не значило абсолютно ничего.  
Голова ужасно болела, а в ушах стоял тихий гул. Король вновь влез в долги, чтобы продолжить войну, что не лучшим образом сказалось на здоровье Англии.  
Их пристанище на сегодня, Бург-он-Сэнд, было уже совсем недалеко. Глядя на заливающее землю багряное сияние засыпающего на сегодня солнца, Артур молился, чтобы король устроил ночлег, а не привал только из-за того, что место их отдыха было совсем неподалеку от шотландской границы.  
Едва дождавшись, пока они доехали до места и устроились на отдых, Артур, держась на ногах благодаря одной лишь силе воли, не стал даже есть, сразу же удалившись ко сну.

***  
Неслышимо ступая по утоптанной траве, шотландец, прячущий свою яркую шевелюру под темным плащом, старательно пытался выяснить, в какой из построек находилось то, за чем он пришел.  
Малахитовые глаза хищно сощурились, найдя свою цель, которая сама вышла к нему.  
Тусклые глаза цвета молодых лиственниц были полны ужаса, ярко выделяясь на бледном лице. Едва доходящий ему до подбородка младший братишка так и замер на пороге дома, в немом крике раскрыв рот. Малыш просто не ожидал так скоро увидеть своего дорогого родственника. Губы шотландца исказила нехорошая ухмылка.  
Стрелой метнувшись к все еще замершему Артуру, Скотт закрыл его рот рукой, буквально втолкнув внутрь помещения.  
Англия упал на пол, придавливаемый весом шотландца. Затылок отозвался болью, а по шее потекло что-то теплое. Кровь. Кажется, он разбил себе голову.  
Очнувшись от шока, он принялся сопротивляться, почти сразу получив затрещину. В этот момент англичанин искренне порадовался тому, что решил лечь голодным. Мир перед глазами пустился в пляс, а желудок скрутило спазмами.  
Он не уловил момента, когда его руки оказались связанными, а ноги – лишены движения, придавленные весом шотландца.  
Лицо Скотта было совсем близко, рыжие пряди почти касались его лба, а драконьи глаза неотрывно смотрели прямо на него. Артур хотел закричать, но шотландец все еще держал одну ладонь на его губах. Вторая медленно опускалась на тонкую мальчишескую шею.  
— Nemo me impune Uicessit, – прошипев древним монстром слова чести, Скотт начал сжимать ладонь.  
Англия задыхался, отчаянно пытаясь освободить хотя бы руку. Вторая ладонь соскользнула с губ Артура, усилив хватку на горле. Киркленд захрипел, ужом извиваясь на холодном полу. Перед глазами расцвел осенний листопад, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги.  
Мысль о том, что для него настал конец, не казалась абсурдной. Закрыв глаза, Англия, словно воочию, видел, как его король, лежа на смертном одре, диктовал своему наследнику свою последнюю волю. Все катилось к краху, и вот, коллапс настал.  
От чего-то стало безумно смешно.

Шотландец замер, в немом изумлении глядя на сотрясающуюся в смехе фигурку под своими ладонями. Хватка ослабла.  
— Id aliter venit***, — светло-зеленые глаза были полны безумием, а бледные губы были приподняты в улыбке.  
Придя в себя, Скотт нахмурился, глядя на безвольно обмякшее тело в своих руках. Братец был еще жив, о чем свидетельствовало едва слышимое дыхание; просто рухнул в обморок, закатив глаза. Он слишком рано опустил руки с его шеи.  
Собравшись было докончить начатое, шотландец криво улыбнулся.  
Подняв на руки худющего мальчишку, Скотт небрежно положил его на его же постель, незамеченным исчезнув из селения, воспользовавшись воцарившейся суматохой.  
Оценив свой поступок, шотландец вновь усмехнулся.  
Храбрецов, решивших покинуть этот мир с улыбкой, обращенной на своего убийцу, негоже убивать спящими.

**Author's Note:**

> * — В 1284 г. обе стороны, измотанные войной, заключили перемирие, а Уэльс согласился войти в состав Англии при условии, что Эдуард "назначит своим наследником человека, родившегося в Уэльсе, и не знающего ни нормандского, ни саксонского языка". (Английского языка как такового еще не существовало. Знать разговаривала на нормандском диалекте французского языка, а простонародье — на саксонском. Подразумевалось, что наследник должен знать валлийский язык, но явно это не было оговорено). Эдуард, несколько дней подумав, согласился. Стороны заверили договор клятвой на Библии, и Эдуард объявил имя наследника. Им стал... его собственный сын. Он родился несколько дней назад в замке Кэрнарфон, на территории Уэльса, и, естественно, не знал ни нормандского, ни саксонского, ни какого-либо другого языка. А с 1301 г. наследники английского трона традиционно стали носить титул принца Уэльского.  
> ** — Никто не тронет меня безнаказанным (национальный девиз Шотландии)  
> *** — Случилось иначе


End file.
